


Subtle Twitter AU List

by runflowerock



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runflowerock/pseuds/runflowerock
Summary: This is not a new project of mine, this is just gonna be my place to share the AUs that i have been reading, either it's completed or still on-goingPs. Gotta fix it again





	1. Completed AU

https://twitter.com/kwonvobo/status/969563304531189762?s=19

https://twitter.com/insolategogh/status/981523087953833984?s=19

https://twitter.com/svtplusbts/status/980352430960386048?s=19

https://twitter.com/wittyjoons/status/972705957498175488?s=19

https://twitter.com/1122_icecrem/status/985931893383168002?s=19

https://twitter.com/hoonhannie/status/980506083432247296?s=19

https://twitter.com/jihoonguitar/status/985708039901560832?s=19

https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/987589400723832832?s=19

https://twitter.com/svtplusbts/status/969803604675579905?s=19

https://twitter.com/insolategogh/status/973914986668998656?s=19

https://twitter.com/howoojosh/status/984705853684006917?s=19

https://twitter.com/sooniehoonie/status/984269131917672448?s=19

https://twitter.com/dekadeki_/status/995314443796934656?s=19

https://twitter.com/hoonhannie/status/995462718596542464?s=19

https://twitter.com/scwyv/status/990535841905717248?s=19

https://twitter.com/aftershaved/status/999390532127330304?s=19

https://twitter.com/onlyforwongyu/status/996862075233161216?s=19

https://twitter.com/BAKSW17/status/973023241253150720?s=19

https://twitter.com/nekosungs/status/970219152173600769?s=19

https://twitter.com/wonubagofluck/status/970256204764082177?s=19

https://twitter.com/ehijoshh/status/969515271332483074?s=19

https://twitter.com/svtnctrl/status/991371278895349761?s=19

https://twitter.com/choimiIk/status/1001534025461362688?s=19

https://twitter.com/JihoonsForehead/status/993809061417172992?s=19

https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot/status/992480996279779329?s=19

https://twitter.com/svtplusbts/status/988376521155821568?s=19

https://twitter.com/kmg_ssi/status/974646049506607104?s=19

https://twitter.com/yoongelhan/status/997841993685389312?s=19

https://twitter.com/insolategogh/status/994947403177316352?s=19

https://twitter.com/mwcheol/status/1008638587640864768?s=19

https://twitter.com/mwcheol/status/1006436213245427712?s=19

https://twitter.com/gyutumn/status/1006594106200555521?s=19

https://twitter.com/hiimacarat/status/1009524145346904064?s=19

https://twitter.com/wonxhoon/status/1009430956439040000?s=19

https://twitter.com/leekwon_haneul/status/1009935683526389760?s=19

https://twitter.com/svtplusbts/status/1009040160506253312?s=19

https://twitter.com/gyutumn/status/996561867991633921?s=19

https://twitter.com/memegyow/status/993479056703156224?s=19

https://twitter.com/kwonvobo/status/998961782021488641?s=19

https://twitter.com/hoonhannie/status/969320719111917571?s=19

https://twitter.com/hoonhannie/status/972919856243904513?s=19

https://twitter.com/fairydinos/status/1011974549473251328?s=19

https://twitter.com/dekadeki_/status/1014057104385007616?s=19

https://twitter.com/leekwon_haneul/status/1000697650079940610?s=19

https://twitter.com/hoonhannie/status/998162901713281025?s=19

https://twitter.com/kwonhooon/status/1016599741688373253?s=19

https://twitter.com/mysebongss/status/1014503408202440709?s=19 fic rec

https://twitter.com/faerieuji/status/1021712410799788033?s=19

https://twitter.com/memegyow/status/983701753743863809?s=19

https://twitter.com/kwonj_hoon/status/1024311120918589441?s=19

https://twitter.com/maligayangpaksu/status/1025742963299610630?s=19

https://twitter.com/sooniehoonie/status/1032103265419153408?s=19

https://twitter.com/holidaysvt/status/1028596018323963911?s=19

https://twitter.com/leesoapmin/status/1033342395369304065?s=19

https://twitter.com/vikenbean/status/1032669323368624128?s=19

https://twitter.com/mywonuonlyjeon/status/1035767140391911424?s=19

https://twitter.com/nikiforivs/status/1035520213393932288?s=19

https://twitter.com/wonnwow/status/1035499884051226625?s=19

https://twitter.com/shiba_mingyu/status/1037741344993685504?s=19

https://twitter.com/withwonu/status/1039523452011433984?s=19

https://twitter.com/holidaysvt/status/1043492458611466240?s=19

https://twitter.com/svtplusbts/status/1027165500223049729?s=19

https://twitter.com/wonuanti/status/1043995295422590978?s=19

https://twitter.com/jaetensed/status/1037566774139469824?s=19

https://twitter.com/wildxgolden/status/1048145508521271298?s=19

https://twitter.com/onlyforwongyu/status/1026096630942978049?s=19

https://twitter.com/kwonthicc/status/1034327884691730432?s=19

https://twitter.com/memegyow/status/1034737951802974209?s=19

https://twitter.com/withwonu/status/1048407447830839296?s=19

https://twitter.com/bbhyunnit/status/1028590931988111361?s=19

https://twitter.com/heyemyhere/status/1055098114980294656?s=19

https://twitter.com/svtea0116/status/1062714599835762688?s=19

https://twitter.com/mwcheol/status/1063055348557201408?s=19

https://twitter.com/wonnwow/status/1038435436878680065?s=19

https://twitter.com/1004__0808/status/1048978739072196613?s=19

https://twitter.com/incorrectmeanie/status/1076316471427502080?s=19

https://twitter.com/incorrectjunhao/status/1079664728815718400?s=19

https://twitter.com/wennesday/status/954989060270911489?s=19

https://twitter.com/ela_pueyo/status/1091728411368644608?s=19

https://twitter.com/milkandhanie/status/972784384347594752?s=19

https://twitter.com/milkandhanie/status/983657937133387779?s=19

 


	2. On-Going AU

Ps. I'm gonna put the latest chapter

https://twitter.com/woozwooz4/status/1051316970979770368?s=19 

https://twitter.com/eymeanie/status/1091843347470114816?s=19 

https://twitter.com/onlyforwongyu/status/1094467879578157058?s=19 

https://twitter.com/hochimochi_/status/1092696513988292608?s=19 

https://twitter.com/incorrectjunhao/status/1091518976335593472?s=19 

https://twitter.com/chwe_boo/status/1091294563455692800?s=19 

https://twitter.com/kwonthicc/status/1087175588639436800?s=19 

https://twitter.com/sooniehoonie/status/1083572038193668096?s=19 

https://twitter.com/ultrameanie/status/1081548565632012289?s=19 

https://twitter.com/sooniehoonie/status/1080131523616026625?s=19 

https://twitter.com/_hoshihosh/status/1076114984415842304?s=19 

https://twitter.com/wonnwow/status/1042375608376811520?s=19 

https://twitter.com/mywonuonlyjeon/status/1061625199848607744?s=19 

https://twitter.com/shiba_mingyu/status/1061630816772472832?s=19 

https://twitter.com/holidaysvt/status/1056796298144186369?s=19 

https://twitter.com/memegyow/status/1056568061338116096?s=19 

https://twitter.com/ultrameanie/status/986087241565978625?s=19 

https://twitter.com/wennesday/status/1007664526689382400?s=19 

https://twitter.com/aftershaved/status/1031170389756375040?s=19 

https://twitter.com/17Scoopseu/status/995650316841316352?s=19 

https://twitter.com/wennesday/status/988273665929179136?s=19

 


	3. Unread AU

https://twitter.com/maligayangpaksu/status/1066224632456454144?s=19 

https://twitter.com/trashing17/status/1069101575719727104?s=19 

https://twitter.com/soonderehoon/status/1097664683606081536?s=19 

https://twitter.com/incorrectmeanie/status/1091517778811604992?s=19 

https://twitter.com/bosswoozi/status/1096396097931505664?s=19

 


End file.
